


Wandering Eyes

by helem



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helem/pseuds/helem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Q&A from TheRaulsonFeels (found at http://theraulsonfeels.tumblr.com/post/119890873809/what-would-happen-if-one-of-them-was-caught).</p><p>Lily gets caught staring at another girl. And finds a way to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much angstier than I'd intended. Shit happens. Part two will be up shortly and will be lighter. And sexier.

It was a beautiful spring morning when Lily and Sarah had met up with some friends for a brunch gathering. Sarah was in between seasons of American Horror Story and Lily was just about to start her new venture. As much as they both loved their work, it had been great to spend the last few weeks sleeping in, going out and simply enjoying one another’s company in the context of their new romantic relationship. It was the happiest either had been. Their friendship had proved to be the perfect foundation for taking things to the next level. No secrets, no awkwardness, just laughs and memories. And they would both admit that the sex was mind blowing. 

So here they were, amid lively chatter and an excuse for flowing champagne before 11am. Sarah had just finished telling Pedro about the disasters her and Lily had encountered finding a reliable contractor on their initial steps towards building their dream house just outside New York. “So it seems we may have to wait a little longer than we had expected, but it’ll be worth it. We aren’t in any rush just yet and we’d rather have it take a bit longer and have it done perfectly. Ain’t that right, Lil?” She squeezed Lily’s hand which was resting on her thigh but didn’t get her usual squeeze back. She turned her head to the younger blonde to see a glazed look in her blue eyes. “Earth to Lily,” she joked, but still the blonde hadn’t been broken out of her reverie. Following her line of site, Sarah hoped to catch a glimpse of what had her girlfriend so enthralled. 

One of the waitresses was tending to another table, just opposite them. She seemed to be pointing out and explaining a few items on the menu to a customer, but while doing so had placed both palms on the table and arched her back so as to get closer to the man who seemed to be hard of hearing. Lily’s eyes were trained firmly on her ass. Sarah couldn’t deny that the girl was attractive as she flicked a long red tendril of hair over her shoulder, but really? Lily was going to blatantly check out another younger girl right in front of her? Not okay.

Turning back to Lily, she frowned as she glared at her lover. Lily’s tongue had peeked out to lick at her top lip, a move that was usually reserved for Sarah and which usually got her riled up in a whole different way. Deciding that enough was enough, Sarah tore her hand away from Lily’s to fold her arms and aimed a not-so-gentle kick at her ankle. The younger woman gasped, wrenching her eyes away from the waitress to aim puzzled eyes at her girlfriend. “Uuum, ow?” she began sarcastically, but immediately stiffened when she saw the stone cold glare on the older woman’s face. Yikes.

The cogs in Lily’s brain went into overdrive for a moment before everything fell into place. Shit. How long had she been zoned out? She had only glanced away for a second as flaming red hair caught her eye and then must’ve lost focus while watching the exchange between the elderly customer and the clearly impatient young waitr- Oh. Oh no. Sarah must’ve only seen Lily gazing at the young woman and thought that- Oh god, Lily was in such deep shit. 

“Sarah, baby, I-“ she started, waving flustered hands. Sarah merely held up a hand. “Save it, Lily. I saw enough.” “But, it’s not...” the younger blonde trailed off as Sarah pointedly ignored her protests in favour of joining in another conversation, sidelining Lily completely. Shit. Shit shit shitty shit. 

Eventually the gathering reached its conclusion and the various parties dispersed to get on with their days. Lily had been mostly silent during the rest of the meal and remained so as she followed Sarah to the car. Sarah hadn’t touched her, let alone spoken to her, since she’d caught Lily ogling the redhead. It was clear that the elder woman was furious. Lily herself was fluctuating between anger and remorse. She felt awful for making Sarah feel that she wasn’t enough to hold Lily’s attention, but was it necessary to not even allow Lily a chance to explain herself? The younger blonde knew it was going to be one long trip home. Odds were she’d be spending the night alone back at her own apartment, something she hadn’t done since her and Sarah had finally made it official.

As they pulled onto the highway, Lily took a deep breath. “Can we talk about this?” she asked softly. “No,” Sarah kept her gaze trained firmly on the road. Lily sighed. “Sarah...” “No, Lily,” Sarah cut in sharply. “I don’t wanna hear it. You know, god,” she chuckled mirthlessly. “I waited for you, Lily. I waited for years. You were so young, but I knew that when the time was right, you’d find your way to me. And you did. And, my god, I am so fucking grateful for that. I don’t think you realise what you’re capable of. You walk into a room and everyone, men and women, drop everything to stare. You could have anyone and yet somehow you chose me. I count my lucky stars everyday that by some fucking miracle, you chose me.” Lily heard the tremble in her voice and felt her own eyes well up. “But today,” Sarah continued, “today I saw you look at someone else and I realised that I could lose you. I know that there are a million other girls who are younger and prettier and more carefree, and you could have any one of them in a heartbeat. But none of them will ever love you a fraction as much as I love you. Fuck,” she drew a shaky breath, eyes still firmly ahead as Lily stared at her. “I’ve spent so long worrying about shielding you from those girls, but today... I realised that maybe it’s not them that I should worry about. Maybe it’s you. If you find someone else, who am I to stop you? And then what? You’ll move on with someone else, someone who’s not me... And I’ll be left to pick up the few pieces of myself that you didn’t take with you when you left.” 

Lily blinked and felt the hot tears splash over onto her cheeks. Sarah’s lip was trembling and Lily tore her eyes away to try to get a grip on the turmoil building within her. It was then she realised how fast they were going. The landscape slipped by in a blur through the windows. She felt sick to her stomach – simultaneously weighed down with guilt and hollow like a tornado had blown through her. She didn’t trust herself to speak. It seemed nothing she could say could ease all that Sarah had just said. What had she done? Sarah was right beside her and yet she felt further from her than ever. She had never seen her stripped of her witty one-liners and easy laughter. She knew that this was the side that few people ever saw: lonely and vulnerable. And it was breaking Lily’s heart.

They finally got back to Sarah’s apartment, the tension still hanging in a thick cloud around them. Sarah dropped her keys on the counter, not bothering to take off her jacket. “I’m going to take a walk. I need some time, or whatever. You can stay here. If you want to go back to your place, that’s fine too. I just... I need to cool down. Okay?” Lily nodded silently and then Sarah was gone. Lily sunk to her knees on the wooden floor of the hallway, allowing her tears to flow freely as sobs racked her body and the guilt sat heavy and unmoveable in her belly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dusk by the time Sarah trudged down the hall to her apartment, her finger’s trembling as she groped for the key in her pocket. She’d spent the afternoon wandering aimlessly through the city, then stopped at the cinema to watch a C-rated comedy that she couldn’t remember a thing from. Her anger had morphed into the old loneliness that she’d felt for years after things with Cherry had ended and as she unlocked her door she wondered if Lily had left.

The apartment was silent when she entered, but as she looked around she saw a glass of wine perched atop the marble island in the kitchen. As she walked over she saw that an envelope had been neatly placed beside it bearing just her name in Lily’s identifiable hand. She sat down on a stool, took a deep sip of the red liquid, slit the card open with a finger and began to read:

_My darling Sarah,_

_I don’t know how to begin but I know I must say something. I guess it couldn’t hurt to start with what I know. I know that I love you more than I can ever show. I know that one day I saw you as my best friend and the next you were so much more; a part of myself I couldn’t live without. I know that you are my anchor, my light, my supporter and partner in all I set out to do regardless of whether I succeed or fail. And I know that I will spend the rest of my life imperfectly trying to be deserving of the perfect love you’ve always given me._

_What happened today was inexcusable, and my heart is broken knowing how much pain and doubt I’ve caused you. I hope you know that I would never ever hurt you intentionally. I can’t even really explain what happened. I zoned out for what felt like a second and the next thing I understood what a mess I’d made. I am so sorry, Sarah._

_You said that there were younger girls, prettier girls, more carefree. But the only one I want is you. You, with your laughter that makes you timeless. You, with your eyes that are the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen and make me combust with just a glance. You, with your untameable spirit that still manages to be so evident in your character despite living in a world that scares you. No one else will ever be like you. No one else will ever be able to steal my heart the way you did: gradually and then all at once._

_You are all I have ever hoped for and all I want is to spend the rest of my life listening to your laughter late into the night and then waking up next to your beautiful face every morning. You are golden, my angel._

_Now, enjoy your glass of wine, grab a bottle of tequila and meet me in the bedroom when you’re done._

_I love you._

_Lily_

Sarah smiled as she stared at Lily’s scrawled name. God, she loved her. She had known in her heart that it was impossible for Lily to have hurt her, but seeing it in writing was the comfort she had needed. Swallowing the last sip of wine, she decided it was time to go show Lily just how much she appreciated her apology. She grabbed a bottle of tequila from the stockpile and headed down the hall to the master suite.

She was greeted with soft lighting, only the bedside lamps casting their gentle glow on the room. Music was playing softly in the background from the i-pod dock. And Lily was seated at the edge of the bed, nervously playing with the silk sash of her robe. Sarah stalked over to her, pulled her up by the shoulders and dragged her into a bruising kiss. Her hands were on Lily’s cheeks and Lily, at first in a state of shock at the dramatic reception, slowly snaked her arms around Sarah’s waist. Sarah pulled back after a long moment, her thumbs brushing Lily’s cheekbones soothingly. “Hi,” she whispered with a smile. “Hi,” Lily husked back. “Thanks for the note.” Lily blushed, dropping her eyes. “Hey,” urged Sarah, raising Lily’s chin with a finger. “We’re all good, okay? Are you good?” Lily smiled. “I’m better now you’re here.” Sarah gave her another kiss, gentler this time. “So what’s with the music?” the older woman asked, stepping back and looking around. The curtains were drawn, and were those white rose petals on her pillows?

Seeing her frown of confusion, Lily smirked, a glint forming in her eye. “Actually, the apology isn’t over,” she said teasingly, manoeuvring Sarah to the spot on the bed she had previously occupied. “It’s not?” Sarah asked, uncertain where this was leading. As if on cue, the music switched over to Madonna’s Justify My Love. Sarah quirked an eyebrow. “Madonna? Really?” Lily simply held a finger to her lips. “Shhhh,” she cooed, taking a step back and starting to dance, swaying her hips to the heady beat of the music as her fingers deftly undid the knot at her waist. The silky fabric parted to reveal lots of white satin and lace in the form of a very short chemise. It was evident that she wasn’t wearing a bra as her aroused nipples poked through the thin fabric. Sarah sucked her bottom lip into her mouth at the sight. Lily looked up at her through hooded lids as she discarded her robe entirely and it fluttered to the floor.

Lily walked slowly towards Sarah. When she was standing right in front of her, Lily slipped her hands beneath the hem of the lingerie and Sarah gasped as she slipped her matching white underwear down toned legs. Then the younger blonde reached out to her, pulling her striped sweater over her head as Sarah assisted by raising her arms. She grabbed the backs of Lily’s smooth thighs, urging her forward to straddle her on the bed. Lily gripped Sarah’s shoulders, blue eyes meeting brown, as she proceeded to rock slowly. Sarah’s hand found the bare flesh of her ass, gripping it and guiding her moments in time to the music. Lily’s gasps and whimpers soon filled the room as her clit found relief against the harsh fabric of Sarah’s jeans. Sarah had just leaned down to start placing kisses on Lily’s neck and collar bone in the way that drove her crazy when Lily stopped her. “No,” she said quietly. “This is about you.” She planted a quick kiss on the older woman’s cheek. “Let me take care of you, Sarah,” she said huskily as she made her lay back on the mattress.

Lily got up, carefully undoing the button and zipper of Sarah’s jeans before pulling off her boots and socks and then peeling the tight fabric down her smooth legs. Sarah’s eyes closed as she tried to gain control of her breathing. This was possibly the most erotic moment she’d ever experienced with a lover. Lily placed kisses on Sarah’s calves, knees and thighs, so milky and smooth beneath her lips and Sarah murmured in approval. Feeling the younger woman draw back, Sarah raised onto her elbows to catch a glimpse of the sexy blonde. Lily’s eyes were closed as her hips gyrated to the music, her hair hanging wildly on her shoulders and her hands gliding over her own body. Sarah envied those hands and longed to replace them with her own.

At Sarah’s soft wanton moan, Lily met her eyes. “Move back, baby,” she husked and Sarah eagerly complied, scooting until her back rested against the headboard. Lily crawled up and straddled her knees, giving her a cheeky smile before drawing her lingerie over her head to reveal her gorgeous naked body. Sarah bit her lip. “God, Lily,” she gasped, and the younger blonde smirked. Lily cupped her own breasts as Sarah’s hands clenched onto the fabric beneath her. “I wanna try something different,” Lily moaned, desperately trying to keep eye contact even as she succumbed to her own ministrations. “Sarah nodded, unable to speak with the sight of her hot girlfriend touching herself before her. She licked her lips. “Whatever you want, baby.” “I want...” Lily started, her voice breaking with desire. “I want to make you scream.” Sarah whimpered. Then Lily crept forward and leant over her, placing her mouth next to her ear. “Sit up on the headboard,” she whispered.

Sarah gulped and then lifted herself onto the ornate wooden backing. Lily looked up at her, crouching between her legs, then placed a kiss on her thigh before hooking her fingers into Sarah’s underwear and sliding them off. Instinctually Sarah’s thighs widened, openly presenting the source of her arousal to Lily. Lily stared in wonder at her girlfriend’s drenched pussy. She knelt up and placed a hard kiss on Sarah’s mouth, and then began peppering hot wet kisses next to her ears and down her neck. Sarah groaned, bringing her arms up to clutch at Lily’s bare back. Lily undid Sarah’s bra and flung it aside, drawing her assault down to lavish Sarah’s breasts with kisses, nips and licks. Sarah was combusting under Lily’s mouth, every nerve drawn taught at the feel of skin against skin, her mouth allowing every whimper, gasp, moan and curse to escape and shatter in the electricity surrounding them.

Lily soon found herself face to face with Sarah mound. Without hesitation, she drew one long lick from slit to clit, flicking the little bundle as she reached it. The flavour of Sarah on her tongue was one she’d been addicted to since the first taste. She swallowed and then knelt up again. Looking deep into Sarah’s half-closed eyes, she raised her hand and trailed her fingers down the flesh of Sarah’s thigh, then cupped her quivering cunt. Sarah’s knuckles whitened on the wooden ledge she was perched on. “Fuck,” she breathed. Lily’s mouth returned to her ear. “So wet, baby,” she moaned. “Is it all for me?” Sarah nodded frantically. “Hmm, good,” Lily drawled leisurely, then thrust three fingers in tight, wet heat, starting up a rhythm with shallow thrusts.

“God, Lily. Oh, Jesus.” Little noises began escaping the back of Sarah’s throat as she released the headboard and instead gripped onto Lily’s shoulders for support. Lily chuckled. “I love it when you get religious in bed.” Sarah managed a smile as she bit her lip. Lily kissed her ear. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Sarah.” Her fingers began pumping more insistently. “I could fuck you all day. Eat you until you couldn’t speak anymore, let alone stand. I love it when we go for so long that I can feel you dripping down my chin, down my wrist. Fuck, I don’t ever want to stop sometimes.” By this point Lily was slamming her fingers into Sarah, the headboard banging against the wall with every thrust and Lily’s whisperings almost drowned out by Sarah’s cries of pleasure. “But I love it most when you come. Around me, on me, wherever. Do it now. Come for me, baby. Come, Sarah.” Sarah’s hand left Lily’s shoulder and flew down to rub frantically at her clit and in no time she was bucking against Lily’s hand, her head thrown back against the wall and a loud wail escaping her throat. “Lily! Lily! Oh God, yes! Oh! Yeah, baby! Yes!” Sarah’s words jolted straight to Lily’s core and she quickly shoved the fingers of her other hand inside of herself, coming almost immediately as Sarah came down from her high. They slumped against each other, panting and running soothing hands up and down. Sarah hissed as Lily withdrew her fingers, allowing her to drop down onto the mattress.

“You know,” Sarah began, “I wanted to do that.” She darted an eye to Lily’s pussy and then back up.” Lily shrugged bashfully. “Guess I couldn’t wait.” She rolled over to rest her head on Sarah’s sternum, a teasing glint returning to her eye. “It also seemed like you were a little, uh, busy.” Sarah shoved her arm playfully. “Think that was one of our best?” she asked. Lily laughed. “Makes the top five, that’s for sure.” Sarah giggled. “Maybe a close second. There was that time in Zachery’s restroom during the dinner party...” Lily snorted, dropping her cheek to rest against Sarah’s breast. “Yeah, that was pretty good, too,” the younger blonde mused. Sarah’s brought a hand up to stroke her girlfriend’s hair. “You’re the cutest, you know that?” Lily raised her head. “Oh, yeah? How’s that?” Sarah smiled. “Just when I thought that maybe you didn’t care, you became the most caring person in the whole world. I’m not sure if you realise it, but with my years of experience I know that very few people are like that. Not willing to admit when they’re wrong or alter their behaviour accordingly. It’s rare and special when you find it. Sort of like you, I guess.” Lily blushed. “You’re the only lady for me, Paulson. And you’re not gonna get rid of me easy.” Sarah chuckled. “Well, that makes two of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this ends a little abruptly. Idk. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it and, as usual, comments are love.


End file.
